


Day Ten: Joke

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: Blaine misses Kurt. (This is AU wherein Klaine doesn't break up in season 4)





	Day Ten: Joke

Knowing Kurt is in New York while Blaine is stuck in Ohio sucks. He hates going to Mckinley without being able to meet Kurt at his locker and walk to first period with him. He misses being able to glance beside him in Glee club to see Kurt giving someone, mainly Rachel, a dirty look. Mr. Schue was starting to notice how many downers Blaine had been singing the last few assignments. New Directions were worried about him.

In true Glee fashion, each member tried to cheer up their friend. It started on Sunday with Sam and Tina treating him to dinner at Breadstix. Monday morning, Marley and Jake walked him to class. At lunch, Artie kept showing Blaine films he was working on hoping to distract him but it only made him miss Kurt and their movie nights. Ryder and Unique sang him a duet in Glee but Blaine barely smiled. Brittney made him dance with her on Tuesday during rehearsal. Kitty simply told him to suck it up, which did make Blaine smile strangely.

By Thursday, they were running out of ideas. Joe keeps praying for something to make Blaine happy again and Sugar comes with answers on Friday. Blaine has yet to arrive in Glee club but Sugar is sure she’ll get a smile. Money can buy happiness after all.

“So, what did you buy?” Tina asks, unsure if they should have left this up to Sugar.

“The only thing Blaine needs!” She exclaims. “Kurt!”

“Don’t joke about that,” Sam sighs. “He’s in New York.”

“But my daddy has a private jet.”

Blaine walks in and the New Directions quiets down as Mr. Schue comes in.

“We are changing things up today, everyone to the auditorium. I have our first soloist all set up.”

The stage is dark until everyone has taken their seats. “This is the first song he ever sang to me.”

Blaine looks up just in time to see Kurt illuminated by a singular spotlight. The chords for Teenage Dream starts playing. For the first half of the song, Kurt stays in the middle of the stage but as the second chorus starts he walks towards the edge. He is right in front of Blaine and reaches a hand out.

He takes it and lets Kurt led him to the stage. A second spotlight appears and the couple sings the next verse together. By the end, Blaine is nothing but smiles. Kurt walks over to him and kisses him.

“I missed you too,” He says.


End file.
